FullMetal and Elemental
by Kiara Lumidee09
Summary: Kiara was born in an ordinary family, but that all changed when 7 Elemental Spirits entered her siblings bodies from the Gate. Now off on her own in another world, Kiara joins the Elric's journey to enjoy the limited life she has. AlxOC EdxWin.plz R
1. Prologue

**Hi! Thanks for giving my story a chance. I hope you enjoy. The names and places are from the manga and anime Fullmetal Alchemist and the game Magical Starsign and the last name comes from Fruits Basket; but the rest of the names belong to ME! Thank you again and enjoy! And no Ash is NOT Ash Ketcham from Pokemon. I'll be bending some alchemy rules but that won't happen 'til...well, you'll see.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, Magical Starsign, or Fruits Basket.**

I was born June 9th, 1903.

That day changed the life of my family. It was the day when seven elemental spirits entered the bodies of my 6 siblings and I included, thanks to my brothers and sisters playing around with this magic called "alchemy" they found when they were bored.

Pico, the hot-headed Fire spirit, entered Ash's body. Sorbet, the intelligent Water spirit, entered Aqua's body. Mokka, the Earth-wielding robot, entered Ted's body. Lassi, the swift Wind spirit, entered Grace's body. Chai, the gentle Wood spirit, entered Vinny's body. Jeremiah, the mischievous Dark spirit, entered John's body. Last but not least, Lumidee the kind Light spirit, entered my baby body stamping the memory of this tragic night in my head forever. Each of us has a different element symbol on the back of our right hand, for example, I have the Light symbol. Mommy and Dad were given the gift of eternal youth.

The Gate of Truth made our life miserable, altering our personalities, and features. Making us appear nothing like our parents. Although, we became stronger in magic, alchemy, and knew how to fight very well since these were the same souls who once saved the Baklava System from Kale, an evil sorcerer who tried to remake the Sun. For eight years, I, Kiara Lumidee Sohma, have lived on Kovomaka, my home planet. Time is running out for me and I will need to make something out of this life for me, soon, while I still have a chance at living.

**So... what do you think? I know its short but its only the prologue. At least 3 reviews please! I got the other chappies made already. SO HURRY UP AND REVIEW! And I'll make your wish come true. Hey, that rhymed! Lol. I'm so hyper. :)**


	2. Amestris

**I didn't get any reviews so I really think people are not reading my story. I'm not sure but I'll keep updating. I'm on chapter 5 already. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any manga. At all! **

The saying "Time repeats itself" is very accurate in the time my siblings and I have to live. Lumidee, Jeremiah, Pico, Sorbet, Mokka, Lassi, and Chai died sixteen years after remaking the Sun with their elemental powers. For us, it gives us only 16 years to live our lives. An expert told us that. We were speechless at the news. However, there was a way to avoid this.

"The only way to avoid dying is to not be reunited when the time comes, or all hell will break loose." The expert told us. He looked at our confused expressions. "I don't get it neither." He said and then left.

"Great, now what?" Aqua asked looking at us with a torn expression gracing her features.

"I say we go our separate ways for at least 9 years and come back and see what happens." John suggested. "Is that ok with you, Mom, Dad?" He looked at the young parents on the cream sofa.

Mom looked at each of us with a sad glint in her chocolate eyes, "I suppose so. You all have a limited time of living after all. I think the idea is all right. I'm just heartbroken that each of you will leave the nest so early. What do you think, Kevin honey?" Mom said, turning to Daddy.

I say we have the kids have their fill of the new world, Anna. They are wise like the spirits within them." He turned to face us, a big proud grin on his face. "When do you want to start? Tomorrow? The sooner the better."

"Are you trying to get rid of us, Daddy?" I asked him, wary of his tone of excitement. "You're excited somehow."

Daddy laughed. "No angel, I'm not trying to get rid of neither of you kids. I'm just excited over the thought of you moving on to bigger things in life, that's all," he was a little red from embarrassment toward my accusation.

"So we can start packing now?" Ash asked. He always loved a good adventure, especially when he's out of the house.

"Why not?" Mom interjected calmly. "You're going to be out of this house in a few days. Hop to it!"

"YAY!" We all cheered as we scattered to our rooms looking for things to pack in our very large mansion.

In three days, everyone had finished packing. Everyone was gone except me, the youngest. I chose Amestris as my destination for the next years of my limited life because it was the world of alchemy. Ironically, alchemy amazed me and I wish to study it further in the world it is most used in.

"Ready, Kiara?" Daddy asked me as I slung my small magical backpack with all my stuff over my shoulder.

"Yes sir!" I answered, saluting like a military soldier in order to be funny. It worked. Mom and Daddy laughed for a minute then hugged and kissed me for the last time. I stepped into the portal, waving at my parents.

"OW!" I yelped as I fell from the sky and landed flat on my face.

I looked around. The city was modern looking. Magix City is much more advanced. '_This is the world of alchemy. Wow'_ I thought

I wandered around aimlessly. I might have looked like a tourist. Then again, I might have looked like a foreigner with my pink hair to my shoulders and emerald green eyes. The city, in a way, was very beautiful. The houses were cute and the architecture was astonishing.

I was bored of walking slowly after a while. I wanted to run. Feel the wind against my face. I did so, but ran at my human speed, which was still pretty fast. I didn't want to open a hole in the time continuum with my Light speed.

Big mistake.

"Watch out!" a hollow voice hollered. Before I could stop running, I knocked into something that felt like armor face-first. The last thing I remembered was the loud ring of something hollow.

I woke up in complete darkness. It took me a while to convince myself that I was fully awake. I felt my surroundings and found out I was inside something. I panicked; I banged my hands against the wall, screaming.

"Calm down!" a voice said that sounded that it came from the _inside_.

"This is so creepy," I said trembling. I got out of where I was and found out that I was inside armor.

You don't know how freaked I was when that thing started _moving by itself. _I screamed again.

A hard, cold hand slammed my mouth shut. "Shut up! You're shaking the whole damn alley!" A short blond haired golden eyed boy put his hand over my mouth. 

"Someone will hear you! Plus, this wouldn't have happened if you ran into us! What were you doing running anyway?" He took his hand off my mouth so I could answer but I ignored his question and pointed at the armor that was looking at me with red attentive eyes staring at me.

"That thing is moving without a body inside" By this time I was terrified. _'Great, kidnappers. Just what I need. A shrimp and a seven-foot armor guy with no body. I'm freaking out. They're going to kill me, no doubt. Why me, of all people?_' I was terrified but my face seemed unbelievably casual.

"My name is Alphonse Elric", Armor said. "That's my older brother, Edward Elric" He pointed to Rude Boy. He had his arms crossed and was looking away.

I examined his size. He looked short for an older brother. I told him what I was thinking. "Older brother? But you're so short!"

Oh did he get _mad!_

"WHO YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL HE HAS TO BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!" He ranted anger evident in his eyes.

"I didn't say that!" I said both hands up in defense. He was still angry. Alphonse cut in.

"Forgive my brother; he acts like that whenever someone calls him small." The explanation only made Edward angrier.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" he ranted off again. I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!"

'Man, he's really hot-headed," I thought laughing hard. After I was done laughing, and Edward cooled off a little, I asked Alphonse a question.

"How come you don't have a body, Alphonse?" I asked curiously.

They looked at me for a minute, not saying anything.

Edward broke the silence. "I told you to leave her in the street!" he scolded his 'younger' brother.

"Brother, that's inhuman!" Alphonse said, defending me.

"Um, guys, I'm still here you know." I reminded them feeling offended. They looked at me again. Edward sighed and sat on a crate that was next to him.

"It's a long story. Do you want to hear it?" I nodded.

They told about their mothers death, their attempt at bringing her back to life with prohibited human transmutation (alchemy), how Al lost his whole body in that time, and how he lost his right arm in the transmutation bringing back his brothers soul from the Gate binding it to armor and losing his left leg bringing back his mother who came back to life not human, how he replaced his missing limbs with auto-mail, how he became a state alchemist at the age of twelve, and his adventures along the way. He said they were on a quest to find the Philosophers Stone to regain their lost bodies.

"You have metal limbs?" I asked him. He nodded and showed me his arm and leg. I was amazed. In return, I told them my story, introducing myself along the way and showing them my symbol on my hand. They were shocked. Mostly because I saw the Gate also.

"You can transmute things without a circle?" Alphonse asked me eagerly.

"Can't you?" I asked him. He shook his helmet-head.

"I don't remember seeing it." Alphonse confessed. "But brother can do it."

"Oh." I turned to face Edward. "You're looking for the Stone, right? To restore your bodies. I was wondering… do you mind if I join you? I could help you along the way." I suggested.

Edward was deep in thought." I don't know…. Hey Al. What do you think? Should she join us?"

Alphonse looked at me then back to his brother. "I don't see any harm in it. She's more experienced. Well, part of her is. She did save her world. She could be a great help."

"I guess you can come along, Kiara." He got up from the crate. "We have to go to Central Headquarters. We're late."-He glanced at me- "I can hear Mustangs smug remarks already. Let's go." He took off to the exit of the alley.

"Wait for us!" I and Alphonse chimed from behind.

And that's the start of my new adventure. Enjoy!

**Well, that's chapter 2. I'll update soon enough. Thank you!**


	3. Central HQ

**New Chappie!! I'm curious. I'm new here and I'm wondering, wat is a story alert? I read the definition before but I dont get it. Plz tell me. And REVIEW!  
**

We approached a large building. By Edwards's remark earlier, it must be Central Headquarters. There was a symbol of a six-point star with a serpent entwined within it.

"Are you sure that I can come in?" I asked Edward. "This place looks very private to just let anyone get in."

Edward smirked. "You're with me, and I'm friends with the colonel. You'll be fine. Right, Al?"

"Right," Alphonse agreed. I looked up at him. He looked at me. Even though I couldn't see it, he was smiling somehow. I think his eyes gave it away. I looked ahead blushing.

We went in the building and there were people in blue uniforms everywhere. I looked at Edward. He claimed to be a state alchemist but instead of wearing a blue uniform he wore a red overcoat with black tights and a black jacket underneath.

"Why aren't you wearing a uniform, Ed?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Never liked it," he told me. Before he could say more, someone was calling him by his military name.

"FullMetal!" a man in his forties wearing a blue uniform called. "FullMetal! You're late! The colonel is still waiting for you."

"Ah, Lt. Falman. Good to see you again. We were heading that way just now." Edward assured him. "This is Kiara Lumidee Sohma. She joined the team"

He looked at me. "Hello, there young lady," He said but he wasn't looking into my eyes, instead he was looking at my hair and eyes.

"Hi Falman!" I greeted cheerfully. "Pleasure to meet you" A flashed him one of my dazzling smiles. He took his hand out to shake. I shook it.

"We should get going" Al announced. "We don't want the Colonel any madder that he is now."

"Yes, good point. Follow me" Falman directed heading to the Colonel's office.

We were walking in a hallway. People in blue uniforms passed by with lots of papers in their hands, or were talking to the person next to them. Finally we stopped in front of a door. I stepped in behind Alphonse. Falman went in. As soon as we got in I looked under Alphonse's arm and saw desks with three men at each one. One person had mustard and brown-yellow hair and had a cigarette in his mouth. The other was a round guy with red hair. There was also a man with large glasses and short black hair Near the large window in the back, two people stood, a man with short black hair with a dull look on his face leaning on his hand, and beside him there was a woman with red eyes and blonde hair had her hair up. They all, of course, had blue military uniforms on.

"FullMetal." The black haired man yawned. "Call next time you're late".

"We ran into traffic, Mustang." Edward used the famous excuse again, clenching his hands into fists.

"Mm-hm. And what kind of traffic?" Mustang asked a glint of mischief in his eyes. 'He must like to piss Edward off.' I thought looking at Edward's fists that now trembled with fury.

"Someone crashed into us." Edward pointed out. "Kiara?" he called me.

I came out of hiding behind Alphonse. They looked at me. The mustard haired man smirked. The guy with the big glasses gave me a friendly smile. I returned it, but mine was a tad bit nervous. Everyone else just looked at me. Mustangs brows furrowed together in confusion.

"And you are the reason of why FullMetal is late?" Mustang questioned.

I gulped. "Yes," I answered simply.

Mustang sighed. I shot a glance at Edward. He looked at me, his face unreadable. Mustang spoke. "Good to meet you, Kiara. This is Riza Hawkeye"-he pointed to the woman beside him- "that's 2nd Lt. Breda"-he pointed to the red haired man-"that's Lt. Havoc"-he pointed 

to the mustard haired guy-"and this is 2nd Lt. Fuery"-he pointed to the black haired guy-"and I'm Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. I'm sure you met Lt. Falman." He introduced everyone.

"Thank you. My name is Kiara Lumidee Sohma. Pleasure to meet you all." I said nicely, bowing.

"Nice to meet you, Kiara," Riza greeted.

"Nice to meet ya," Havoc said smirking.

"How do you do, Kiara?" Fuery said smiling.

"Aw, man you stole all the greetings!" Breda complained. "How you doin' Kiara?"

I laughed. It came out sparkling."Thank you. I'm great,"

Edward rolled his eyes. "What did you want Colonel?" he demanded.

Roy put on a serious face. "There is a problem in Dieser. I want you to investigate,"

"Dieser?" Edward questioned with one brow up in confusion. "That's a very dangerous part of the country, Colonel."

"We can handle it." I assured Edward.

"We?" Roy asked, confused.

"Kiara joined the team." Alphonse pointed out. "She'll be helping us from now on."

"Wow. How old are you, Kiara?"

"I'm eight years old"

"That's pretty young for someone your age to be running around with the military."

"Yes, well, um…it's a long story."

"I have time."

I looked at Ed and Alphonse. Edward sighed and nodded. Alphonse nodded.

So I repeated the story once again. I had to repeat sometimes because they didn't know which spirit went into whom. I also showed them my Light Starsign symbol on my right hand for proof. When I finished, everyone looked at me as if I had two heads.

"You're from another world?!" Fuery screeched.

"SSHHH!!" I hushed. "Someone will hear you!"

"How weird. An alien is present. In the_ military_." Havoc said, wide eyed.

"That explains the out-of-this-world features" Mustang said. He looked at my blank expression. He smiled. "It's not every day I see someone with eyes like yours. Kovomaka huh? Wow."

"Yes, please don't tell anyone this. I don't want people to know where I'm from. It's too dangerous for my world." I begged with pleading eyes.

"You're secret's safe with us" Riza comforted. "You only have eight more years to live? This is new, indeed."

"Thank you, all." I said, with a sigh of relief.

"Yes; hey FullMetal, when do you plan on leaving? It's getting late. Book yourself some rooms in the military tonight."

"Yeah, it is late. Come on, it's time to sleep." Ed said opening the door.

"Ok! Goodnight everyone!" Alphonse waved.

"Goodnight!" Everyone chorused.

I waved to everyone as I left through the door and followed Edward and Alphonse from behind. The hallway was less crowded now. I looked out one of the windows while walking and realized that it was twilight. I yawned.

"Sleepy?" Ed asked looking over his shoulder.

"Kinda. I always get sleepy at sundown. I don't have to sleep unless I have to though." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

After a minute of walking through the bare hallway we reached a desk. The man behind the desk looked at Edward.

"Ah, Edward Elric. The Hero of the People. What can I do for ya?" He asked.

Edward looked at me. "Do you want to sleep in a separate room?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "I have my own room at home."

Edward turned back to the man. "Two rooms" he ordered.

"On the house." He said grinning.

"Wow, thanks mister!" Alphonse thanked him.

"No prob! I heard you're going to Dieser, there. Good luck, you'll need plenty." He paused shaking his head "I can't believe a thirteen year old is doing this."

"We'll be fine. Thanks for the free rooms," Edward said walking away.

"What's with Dieser?" I asked. "For some reason, Dieser is a bad, dangerous place"

"It is." Alphonse said, looking straight ahead. "Lots of murderers hang around there."

"Oh wow." I said. "Feh. I can deal with them. I've destroyed plenty monsters before."

"Ok. 314. This is our room. Kiara, yours is next to ours. Here's the key," He threw the key. I catched it with one swipe of my hand.

"Thanks. You're going to sleep now?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I can't say the same for Al though" He looked up at his brother. "He can't sleep."

"Oh yes, that's right." I remembered. "You don't have a body so you can't sleep, right?" Alphonse nodded. "Well anyway, goodnight! See you in the morning!"

"Good night!" Alphonse said as he entered his room. I turned to my room. I slid the key into the keyhole and entered.

It was almost like a hotel room. A cheap one. There was a twin sized bed near the wall, a desk near the window, and a night stand next to the bed. It was a room for one person so it was kind of small. Edward's and Alphonse's room must be a little bigger since it has two twin beds. I sighed and kicked my shoes off. I took off my small magical backpack and dug for my midnight blue nightgown. I undressed, folded my clothes and put it in my small backpack. **(The backpack can hold any amount of items. You could put in a live elephant and it will fit, and leave room for more things)** I put the backpack near the foot of the bed and lay on the bed, yawning, and dozed off into a dreamless sleep from the busy day I had.


End file.
